


Just Right

by Fic_Request_Blog



Series: LotR Drabbles [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Poetry, Other, calm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Request_Blog/pseuds/Fic_Request_Blog
Summary: Legolas finds Aragorn in the woods.





	

Winds whispered inaudibly,  
Tantalizing his pointed ears,  
Songs just beyond his hearing.

Green rustled above,  
Umber compressed below,  
Mahogany stood at attention around him.

The sent of earth drifted up,  
The sweetness of blossoms drifted down.

The horse whickered under him,  
Quietly,  
At ease.

Long fingers patted a speckled neck,  
Smooth cream against coarse hazel.

The song became louder,  
Volume increasing as he neared,  
Deep and melodic,  
Comforting in the approaching dark.

Orange light filtered through the brush,  
Giving stripes to the dirt path he followed.

The clearing was bathed in firelight,  
Crackling softly,  
Smelling of oak.

Blonde hair swished,  
Dismounting,  
Landing mutely on damp soil.

He joined the man at the flame,  
The man with the melody,  
The man with the pipe.

Smelling not too strongly,  
But not too weakly.  



End file.
